The invention relates to a control circuit for an A.C. discharge lamp and comprising a series transductor coupled between the A.C. source and the lamp.
Danish Pat. specification No. 74,878 discloses a system with neon tubes for stage lightning. This system comprises a transductor connected in series with the neon tube, said transductor permitting control of the current supplied to the neon tube. This transductor implies, however, a rather significant reactive effect.